The Proposal
by lackam
Summary: Elrond works up the courage to propose to Celebrian.


Title: The Proposal

Author: Amber  
Beta: Oli

Rating: G,  
Pairing: Elrond/Celebrían  
Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Tolkien, I am just borrowing them.  
Notes: I credit Kenny Rogers's song Lady for which I borrowed heavily from for this fic.  
Summary: Elrond proposes to Celebrían.

The clothes piled up on Elrond's bed and chairs as he discarded one after another as being unsatisfactory. Sighing in frustration as he threw the last item to the floor, he sat on the bed wondering what to do. Tonight had to be perfect, anything else would lead to a disaster he did not want to contemplate. Looking around lost, he looked down in defeat thinking that maybe her parent's were right. He wasn't good enough for her.

Watching silently from the balcony, Glorfindel knew that he had to interfere before the young one did or said something he would regret. Pouring a glass of wine from the decanter set on the table, he slipped a small amount of the powdered sleeping herbs into the glass and mixed it until it dissolved. Then he entered and caught Elrond's attention.

"Here drink this elfling, it will help you calm down," Glorfindel said as pushed the glass into Elrond's hand. He silently thanked the healers for ensuring that the drugs he used were both scentless and tasteless when Elrond sniffed the glass before drinking. He had to laugh as he considered that the teasing he and Erestor had engaged in at their Lord's expense was making him wary. Looking around the room he assessed the damage and wondered if he had used enough drugs to keep Elrond asleep while his rooms were repaired and everything was set up. Elrond might not know it but the whole valley was silently rooting for his success in catching the Lady Celebrían, despite all that her parents did to prevent the match.

He began a mindless conversation about the patrols and supplies for the coming year as he waited and watched for the drugs to take effect. Glorfindel watched as drowsiness set in and Elrond slowly became aware of what was happening.

"What have you done? You will ruin everything," Elrond accused as he slowly laid back on the bed in defeat.

"No Elrond, this was the only way we could think of to convince you to allow us to help you. Sleep now and trust us," Glorfindel said to him as he watched his eyes close in sleep.

"Is he finally out?" Erestor asked as he stuck his head in from the study. "What happened in here?"

"He was beginning to panic and doubt himself. Don't worry, everything can be put right as we prepare everything for tonight," Glorfindel assured him. "But you might want to warn the servants of the extra work."

As Elrond slept, the people of the valley prepared everything for their Lord's special night while going out of their way to prevent Celeborn and Galadriel from discovering that they were aiding him.

Elrond slowly opened his eyes and stretched to help himself wake fully. He was feeling well rested and there appeared to be no after effects from the sleeping drugs that Glorfindel had slipped into his wine. He must have been more tired then he realized if he had out slept the side effects. He had been so nervous since he had made his decision to ask Celebrían for her hand that he had not slept for days. He was thankful to Glorfindel for the nap, but he wasn't going to tell him that and let him rub it in.

Deciding that he would not try to impress but would be lucky to just complete the deed, he sat up to face the disaster he had made of his rooms. Looking about, he was silently thankful for the servant's intervention. They had cleaned his rooms while he slept and put away all of his clothing. He would have to send them gifts of thanks for putting up with him. Draped over the chair he spied a set of garments of the deepest sky blue silk and royal blue velvet. Rising from the bed, he went to investigate further as he recalled not having such a beautiful set of robes. Upon inspection, he found a complete set of trousers, tunics, and various robes all in his size with a note saying that they were designed to be mixed and matched at will depending on his choice. They were truly exemplary garments and he wondered who he had to thank for them.

Hearing movement out on the balcony, he approached to find Glorfindel and Erestor enjoying a light snack as they watched a beautiful sunset.

"Join us and have a light meal as you watch the glorious sunset that Ilúvator has sent you to wish you luck," Glorfindel told him without looking around. "You will have an excellent evening to enjoy and use if I am any judge."

"Worry not about preparations, we have taken care of everything including keeping her parents occupied for the night," Erestor told him.

"The clothes on the chair?" Elrond asked as he sat down and placed some fruit onto a plate.

"A gift from your people to say they approve of your choice and wish you luck," Erestor told him. "A private dinner is set to be served for just the two of you in several hours. We have prepared a table in a small clearing atop the falls just for you."

Elrond didn't know what to say. As he glanced at his councilors and friends, they just smiled in understanding and encouragement. They sat back and enjoyed the sunset as they ate in silence. Afterward, Glorfindel himself attended to Elrond's bath and dress ensuring that his Lord was perfect and ready for the night. Erestor entered to tell him that Celebrían was presently being escorted to the small clearing to await him.

"Elrond, as you know Gil-Galad foresaw his own death. Knowing such, he passed on to me heirlooms that had been left with him for this occasion," Erestor told him as he placed several small boxes onto the table before him. Opening the bigger box first, he explained further. "This necklace belonged to your grandmother Idril, and her mother before her. It is rumored that your great-grandfather Turgon had it made by Fëanor for his betrothal. Your mother was given it on the evening your father proposed. Maglor retrieved it from your house in the Sirions and sent it to Elros before he sailed. Elros forwarded it to Gil-Galad, for you, just before his death. It is meant to go to your betrothed."

Elrond studied the opal and lapis necklace before closing the box and placing it in the pocket of his cape. He then watched as Glorfindel pulled an ancient scroll wrapped in waxed cloth from behind him.

"Eonwe gave me this before I left Valinor the second time. He said he found it atop the little box in his quarters the night the Fëanorians took the remaining two Silmarils. He gave it to me to pass on to you when the time was right," Glorfindel said quietly as he passed the scroll to Elrond.

Opening the ancient scroll, Elrond recognized the handwriting of one of his foster-fathers, Maedhros.

_Elrond, if you are reading this then the time has come for you to have a family of your own. Know that even though I did not show it, I have always considered you the son I knew I would never have. I know that you will have risen above the misfortunes of both your upbringing and mixed heritage. Do not let my cousin Artanis keep you from the happiness I have foreseen for you. It is time you quit living in Elros's shadow and fulfill the destiny Ilúvator designed you for._

_I have not worked in the forge for many years for too often have I seen the trouble caused by its creations but as my time grows short I feel the urge to complete this task. Enclosed in the small box of mithril are two sets of rings. The silver I created for your betrothal to symbolize the start of a new beginning. The gold bands I have made for you to symbolize the way I see your bonding in my dreams, the melding once again of what was once sundered, to rejoin and preserve all._

_Accept my gifts for they come from my heart, but if you choose not to use them know that I will understand._

_With my love,_

_Maedhros_

Tears leaked from Elrond's eyes as he rolled the scroll and returned it to its wrapping. Taking the small mithril box he opened it to reveal two small silk bags encrusted with rubies and sapphires in the shape of two different family crests. On one side was the house crest of Finwë, on the other was the crest of Elrond's own house. Opening the bag marked by a strip of silver at the top first, out tumbled silver betrothal rings with tiny engravings of a sun rising over flowing water. Returning the rings to the bag, he placed them in a pocket on the breast of his tunic.

Next he opened the bag with the gold strip on top. Into his hand tumbled two sets of interlocking gold rings. The inner band was made of tiny, finely wrought interlocking gold circles. The more decorative outer band was in the shape of a golden phoenix with outstretched wings. They all gasped at the beauty and detail of the bonding bands. Elrond picked up the larger of the two and tried it on to find that it fit perfectly. Tears now ran freely down his face. So shaken was he by the gift and all the implications therein, both from his foster-father and beyond, that Glorfindel had to retrieve the rings and return them to their bag and box.

Giving Elrond several minutes to compose himself, Erestor and Glorfindel then set about fixing Elrond's appearance.

"Now, cheer up. Take the gifts as they were meant and understand that you have always been loved. It is time for you to go and add another to our family little cousin," Glorfindel said.

"Give over Glorfindel," Erestor said in a lighter mood. "Celebrían is already family. He is just changing her from a distant cousin on several levels to a much closer related wife."

Laughing at his friend's antics, Elrond let himself be propelled down the balcony steps and toward the falls to meet his lady.

Elrond stopped at the edge of the glade to watch Celebrían as she looked at the stars. She was so lovely it took his breath away.

"Is my knight in shining armor afraid to approach me?" she asked upon sensing his hesitation.

Coming back to him self, Elrond crossed to the table and helped her into her seat. As he seated himself across from her, gentle harp music began playing in the background. They sat and listened to the music mix itself with nature's sounds. Soon, servants appeared carrying covered dishes. They silently placed them on the table and discreetly left. Elrond rose to pour them both glasses of wine to go with their meal as they continued to listen to the music. Everything was so perfect that neither spoke being afraid to break the spell. As they finished their dinner, the servants appeared again to clear everything away.

Celebrían was in heaven and content just being in Elrond's presence but sensed that there was more to the evening.

"Everything is so perfect, was there a reason for all of this my love?" she gently asked.

The moment had come and Elrond decided to throw caution to the wind and just plunge in. He came, knelt at her feet, and took her hands in his.

"You have made me a fool for you, my lady and I love you," he told her. "For so many years I thought I'd never find anyone to love me. Then I saw you from afar and knew that I loved you. I waited in vain thinking my soul was lost forever more. Then you came to me and revealed your feelings making me feel whole. You have made me the man that I am, and I am yours."

Stopping her response with a finger to her lips, he continued.

"There are so many ways I want to say I love you. Let me hold you I my arms forever more. I want to wake to see you beside me each and every morning, to whisper I love you softly in your ear as I join you to my song. Your love is the only love I want and need. Beside me is where I want you forever, will you bind with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" was Celebrían's answer as she threw herself into his arms knocking him down and kissing him.

After several minutes of kissing, they heard a not so gentle clearing of a throat. Looking up, they both froze as they saw her parents standing just inside the glade.

"She said yes I see," was the only comment made by Celeborn, but his eyes shot daggers at Elrond as they both slowly rose to their feet.

"Let me see the rings," Galadriel demanded.

Pulling the pouch from his pocket, he handed the bag over to her. She studied the silk bag before pulling the rings out to look at them. When she had finished, she handed them to Celeborn for examination.

"Do you realize what a gift Maedhros gave you? He could have been as great a craftsman as his father had he but put his mind to it. When his father began to listen to Melkor, as he was know then, he pulled away and refused to work in the forge anymore. Fëanor took it personally and all but disinherited him until the rebellion. He must have loved you greatly to have entered the forge again to make these rings. As for his foresight, I have always suspected that it was great but that he chose to keep his gift secret to prevent his father from using it to his advantage," Galadriel told Elrond in a powerful tone. "You were not the only one to receive a scroll tonight, child. I will heed his foresight and agree to this marriage against my better judgment."

"Do not hurt her, peredhil," was all Celeborn said as he handed the rings back to Elrond.

"I promise to never hurt her and to do my best to keep her safe," Elrond responded as he turned and slipped the smaller ring onto Celebrían's finger. She in turn took the other ring and slipped it onto his finger, then kissed him again. Elrond then took the necklace from the pocket of his cape and explained its history to Celebrían as he fastened it around her neck.

"At least you are doing this right, and with the heirlooms from your house. Well, what are you waiting for?" Galadriel asked Elrond. "Your whole valley has gone out of its way to help you tonight; do you not think you should announce your success?"

"And tell your Guardian he can play his harp for us all in the Hall of Fire. As much as I hate to admit it, I have always wanted to hear him play for it is said that he is a master of the instrument," Celeborn said as he led the others back to the house.


End file.
